Glaring Dream
by Hells-Puppet
Summary: Well Reiji Mizurugi was just an average girl until she and her friends picked up and chinese book and read it. She found her self in another world, ancient China!! Koji and the bandit gang took her in and trained her.
1. Strange Gift

Hey Well this is the second fan fic I have ever written and the first on the web…my friends say it is good…I think they are just saying that to make me feel better…so I wanna see if you do ^^.  Well hopefully you like this.  It's a romance/action story with Tasuki in it.  I love seeing Tasuki showing a little emotion once and a while, don't you. Well this is going to go by chapters and, and I know that is a little serious in the beginning but, I hope to make it have a little humor.  Come on, Koji and Tasuki together…how can there not be some comedy in there. Well Enjoy ^^".  This is not a yaio story…

Tasuki's fiery hair swayed in the gentle breeze.  He rode his chestnut horse at a trot.  His face was emotionless; he did not show his emotion as easily as his friends.  Koji rode upon his black horse beside Tasuki.  A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  They suddenly pushed their horses to a gallop.  The hooves of the horses flew underneath them.  They pulled off into a forest.  They liked having some time off to themselves. Tasuki stopped his horse so suddenly that the horse came to a sliding stop.  He Yelled to Koji in a loud ruff voice, "What the hell is that?!?" He directed his finger to a small white spot in the brown sea of leaves.  The two men dismounted their horses and walked over to find a young women lying lifeless on the ground.  Her skin reflected the little sunlight that crept through the trees.  Koji approached her; he laid his hands on her neck.  Her body was as cold as ice, but she was not dead.  Her body was covered in dark black and blue bruises and huge gashes deep into her chest and back.  

Tasuki winced.  Even though he did not show his emotion so easily he knew that had to hurt.  The woman's dark blue hair matted to her face.  Koji wrapped his cape around the battered girl, and lifted her up by under her arms.  Her eyelids suddenly lifted, her crystal blue eyes pierced into Koji's.  Her legs went limp and her weight shifted. She fell out of Koji's arms.  Tasuki quickly thrust his arms out to catch her before she hit the cold earth.  Her eyes met with his for a short moment then she drifted off into darkness.  Her dreams were filled with visions of flames dancing around a rather large dragon.  

She felt icy hands gently push on her back.  She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by men, in a small room.  The bed she laid in was warm and soft.  Light shimmered faintly into the room from a small window.  The light gave the room an eerie golden glow.  

"How are you feeling?"  A gentle voice broke the silence of the room.  

            The girl's eyes filled with tears, her cheeks were wet within seconds.  

All she could remember was sitting in a library with her two best friends, Miaka and Yui, they were reading an ancient Chinese book Miaka found.  She couldn't imagine where her friends were.  She remembered getting surrounded by at weird red light them getting sucked into the book.  When she arrived she wandered around a small town.  Then two men grabbed her arms and pulled her into a house.  They mugged her and took her cloths.  They had no intention of raping her or killing her.  She struggled and so they beat her up and threw her into the forest like an old doll.

            "What's wrong?"  An elderly man asked her, he touched his wrinkled hands to her smooth youthful ones.           

"I…Where am I?"  Her soft voice flowed smoothly.  "You are safe now," the man said to her, "Take these, the baths are around the corner to the left."  The man handed her some fresh cloths, soap, and a clean towel.  He helped her to her feet and she struggled down the hall by herself.  Her legs wobbled and she ached all over.  She was wearing old holy cloths and some leather slippers.  

" What's this, did Koji take in another beggar?" A man laughed.  Another man accompanied him.  She ignored the comment and kept walking.  The man stuck out his foot and cruelly tripped her.  She hit the ground hard; her head bumped the cold floor.  Pain shot through her body as if she were being stabbed by thousands of knives all over her body.  The men laughed as they turned the corner.  She gathered her things and slowly rose to enter the bathroom.  The warm water soothed her aching limbs.

She thought hard about what had happened to her.  Where were Miaka and Yui?  Why am I here and not with them?  She asked herself, not finding any answers.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and washed her hair and body.  She wrapped the towel around her head and put the clean clothes on.  The red gi was had a picture of a crane on it.  The outstretched wings spread across her chest.  As she walked down the hall men turned their head around to look at her.  Her now dry hair flowed down her back.  She was truly a beautiful woman.  She stopped when she saw the man who had tripped her.  He stood there gazing at her; he was astonished at how beautiful she was.  

            "So what exactly is your name?"  A voice startled her from behind.  Koji stood there looking at her.  She hesitated at first then answered his question "oh…I'm Rei".

 "Well I'm Koji," he said with a low bow.  She bowed in return to his.  "Come with me, I'm sure you must be hungry."

            Rei's eyes widened, "I'm very hungry," she laughed.  "It's good to see you smile," Koji softly said as he gently grabbed her hand and led her to a room with many assortments of food.  She immediately grabbed the bowls and started to wolf the food down.  Koji laughed as he did the same. 

This is the end of Chapter one…I would really like you to review this.  But I'm a newbie here.  So I hope you liked it, I'll have the next chapter up in a few days to a week…

Thanx again.

   Love ya,

KNIGHT


	2. Nightmare or not?

Okay well I hope to keep the introductions pretty short.  But here is the second part of my story!  Hope you like this. I would like to add that the name Kotake is pronounced Key-Oh-Tay…I know I know…it doesn't look like it, but oh well!

            "Kotake, Kotake," a faint voice echoed.  Rei sat in a cold dark room.  A sweat drop dripped from her forehead.  "Who are you?" she screamed.  Her voice was hoarse.  "What the hell do you want?" she screamed to the voice.  

            "Kotake you know, you know your path," the deep voice rumbled.  "I'm not Kotake!" she shouted.  A blue light shimmered on her stomach.  To the left of her belly button a Chinese symbol appeared, it glowed a dark blue.  It was cold, cold as ice.  

            "Dammit!" she yelled out of frustration.  The symbol seemed to burn her (A/N...it burned her but like ice).  A dragon appeared in front of her.  Its piercing gaze froze Rei in place.  His lips moved and the dragon twitched its nose.  "Kotake, Kotou awaits your arrival," the booming voice roared.  The loudness ringed in her ears.

            "NANI!!" she screamed in pain, "what the hell do you want!?" She woke up.  She was soaked in sweat.  "Dream?"  she whispered, " It was only a…was it only a dream?" she questioned herself.

            A loud noise directed her attention to the door.  "What's wrong?" Koji roughly said.  "Oh uh…" her face turned red, "nothin, just a dream."  

            "She woke us up because of a nightmare?!" Tasuki laughed.  His fang-like teeth showed.  "Well at least we know her breasts are big!" he laughed hysterically.  He directed all their attention to Rei's breasts.  Her shirt was half off, exposing her chest.  She pulled her shirt up and screamed, " AH!  YOU PERVERT!"

            She uppercut him.  He flew at least ten feet in the air, then crashed into a small table.  He was knocked out cold.  The men that stood in the room went silent.  Rei pulled up her shirt and walked over to Tasuki.  She held out her hand and smiled.  

            "Sorry, I lose my temper some times." She said as she blushed as red as Tasuki's hair.  Tasuki took her hand, then pulled her down as he stood up, "You are forgiven," he chuckled, "no wonder I don't like girls." We walked quickly out the room, smiling. 

            Rei's face was red with anger now.  The other guys said bye and left the room before she got any angrier.  Koji extended his hand out to her and helped her up, "Don't worry, he has always had that temper." He said lovingly as he walked her to the bed.  "Your okay right?" he asked her.  

            "Yeah, of course I'm okay" She giggled.  Koji said goodnight and walked out of the room.  Rei sat-up on her bed and thought hard about her dream.  She eventually laid her head gently on her pillow and went to sleep.  There was no dragon this time, just darkness, and nothing more.  


	3. Training

Well the third chap already…hehe.  Well people are talking bout they never though about Rei/Tasuki relationship…. Well I don't think this is the Rei you all think it is…. it's a character I made up…lol.  Well here you are…

            Her eyes opened slowly.  Then immediately closed.  The golden rays of the sun brightly lighted the room she slept in.  She pushed her eyes open to a squint and forced her weak body out of bed.  She coughed loudly.  A clean set of cloths was laid on the chair in the corner of the small room.  She wearily walked over to the chair.  As she slowly took off her nightgown she noticed the calendar on the wall.  She shook her head; she couldn't believe it had already been a month since she arrived in this world.  She pulled her gown over her head and smiled.  She liked it in this world.  No school, no teachers, no parents.  

            After putting her shirt on, she stepped into her breeches and fastened her belt.  She walked out of the room, still smiling. Rei walked swiftly down the halls and turned into the practice yard.  Tatsuya waited there patiently for her. 

            "Can't you get here on time for once?" he chuckled teasingly.  He tossed Rei a dulled practice sword and grabbed one for himself.  Tatsuya was her instructor, for the past month he has taught her how to wield a sword and how to be a bandit.  He was the best swordsman there.  Only one person has ever beaten him, Daichi.  The boss.

            "Lets begin," he said dryly as Rei unsheathed her blunt blade from its sheath.  Tatsuya lounged his blade at her head and she parried then stepped back.  A little off balance, she charged him.  He dodged and slashed his sword at her stomach; Rei blocked then pivoted on her left foot while Tatsuya was off balance, Rei placed her blade on his throat.  

            "Got ya!" She mockingly said.  She smiled wide as Tatsuya blushed crimson.  They suddenly were aware of the enormous crowd that surrounded them.  She could faintly hear whispers come from the crowd. " Nobody has ever bettered him before," one said.  " How could this woman beat Tatsuya, he should be ashamed," the other teased.

            "Well done," Tatsuya finally said, "Seems your swordsmanship has surpassed even mine." He willingly admitted defeat.  He turned around and walked away. "Stay here," he commanded.  He grabbed something that was leaning against the wall.  "You are now worthy of this, a real sword, not a blunt practice one like that," he said as he directed his eyes to the sword Rei held.  He walked back to her, and held out the hilt for her to grab.  She slowly stuck out her hand and grasped the leather hilt.  She pulled the sword out of the sheath; the sun glinted off of the blade.  "You are now a general of this gang of bandits," Tatsuya said in a deep voice.

            "Th…Thank you!" she gratefully said.  She bowed and then put her sword back in its sheath and strapped it onto her belt.  She turned away and walked quickly to her room.


	4. prisoners

Well the fourth chap already.(I think I may be spelling Kouto wrong.I think its Kyoto.) well anyways.  
  
"Kotake." The deep voice rumbled into her ear again. "Dammit!" Rei screamed, "Not this again," Rei clenched her teeth and formed her hands into fists. The dragon has been visiting her in her dreams for the past five nights. "Will you give it a rest?! Gah, I'm not Kotake and." she stopped as noticed the blue light appear on her stomach. "Shit, you know this hurts!" she screamed. She fell to her knees. The pain was far greater than it ever was. She pushed her hands against her stomach and clenched her teeth. A sweat drop dripped from her forehead down to her chin. She screamed out in pain. Her voice echoed in the dark room. The pain suddenly rushed from her body. She started to fall forwards, she trust her arms out to catch herself. "Rei, you must go to Kyoto, we need you," a voice said to her. The new voice was not as loud and deep as the other. Rei slowly lifted her eyes to see a tall man standing in front of her. "Who.who the hell is this guy?!" she whispered to herself. The man had long blonde hair. He was clothed in blue warrior clothes. She pushed herself up and struggled to her feet. "Reiji Mizurugi," the man said softly, "I'm Nagato. I'm from Kyoto, and a I am a Seiryuu seven, and you are to" his forehead suddenly glowed a soft blue. A Chinese symbol suddenly appeared. "You have been chosen to protect the priestess of Seiryuu," Nagato stood up tall. She raised her eyes; he was far taller than she was. She felt like a child in his presence. "But I didn't," she started. "You have already mastered the sword already? Right! In a month a woman has surpassed the best warrior from the mountain bandits. Don't you think that is a little strange? Could you do that in your world, without being a Seiryuu seven?" His voice was now firm and deep, "You cannot argue with your destiny" he finished and started to walk away. "I don't even know what a Seiryuu seven is!! How and why did I get." She stopped as Nagato vanished into the darkness. "I'm so confused," she said in frustration. Two strong arms suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her viciously. She opened her eyes to see Tatsuya hovering over her. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he yelled in her ears. "What the hell is your problem!" she screamed, cupping her hands over her ears, "There better be a good reason for waking me up!" Her voice was raspy.  
"Is that any way to talk to your friend?" Koji smirked to the side. Rei sighed as she rolled her eyes. "What's up?" She asked.  
" Well there are some prisoners we have, I think you might want to see them. They are from Konan and I thought you might want to question them about your friends." Koji said whispered. Rei quickly jumped out of bed, hurrying to get her clothes on. Koji turned around as she got dressed.  
"Lets go!" she patted Koji's head. He hated that (his face( -.-*). She smiled wide as he chased after her. They stopped in front of a red door.  
"Here we are" Koji said. He opened the door slowly. They saw a young woman with a long braid draping over her shoulder. She sat on top of a pile of Knocked out men. A blade was placed across Koji's neck.  
"Miaka?" a raspy voice hissed. * Miaka?* Rei thought.  
" Rei take your hand off of your blade" Koji said to her, she took her hand off the handle of her sword. They followed Koji to the boss's room. Rei gasped. " You took her to Eiken?" Rei said with a hand over her mouth. 


	5. in the moonlight

Well chap 5!  
  
Rei looked at the two tall men. One with a long purple braid and the other with long brown hair bound loosely in the middle of his back. They were both very feminine. The one with the braid was Nuriko, the other Hotohori. Nuriko made his hand into a fist and punched the wall. He did it again. The wall shattered into pieces. Hotohori stepped in. Koji and Rei looked at Nuriko. "Wow, this one is strong!" Koji exclaimed. Rei nodded her agreement. She looked into Eiken's room. She saw him hovering above a young woman. She saw the face of the girl, her eyes widened and she started to walk towards them. Eiken fell over from being hit in the face from a stone that Nuriko's punch made fly into him. Miaka ran to Hotohori. He held onto her and she started to cry. " Hotohori," she whimpered. He pointed his sword at Eiken, " This is the Priestess of Suzaku and the penalty for laying a finger on her is death." His eyes gleamed with hatred.  
"No don't kill him, we need him to tell us who has the Suzaku mark on his body." Miaka said. "Then how bout a little torture then?" Nuriko grinned. Miaka placed her thumb and pointer finger together. Nuriko grabbed Eiken's arm and started to twist it.  
" Alright I'll tell!!" He screamed, " TASUKI! Tasuki has the symbol." Suddenly the room became windy and then Miaka vanished. Koji looked up from where he was standing and his eyes widened slightly. A young man with fiery hair and wolf teeth stood in the room. His smile pierced through Eiken.  
"Genrou!" Eiken yelled.  
" Hey Eiken, I see you got yourself a bride. Surprising with an ugly face like that." He laughed.  
" No no, I'm not his bride. It's not like that." Miaka screamed. Tasuki held her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He smirked.  
"Like hell you are!" Hotohori exclaimed as he advanced towards Genrou. Genrou suddenly pulled out some small pieces of paper, "Gen. Jit Su" he said. Wolves appeared from the paper. With their snarling teeth attacked Hotohori and Nuriko.  
"Well I'm taking this girl, fight me for the boss's seat and maybe I'll give her back!" He ran into the woods, vanishing. Miaka screamed the names of her comrades and then everything went silent. Eiken was furious. He shoved a pillow to the side and opened a wooden box. He took out a steel metal fan and yelled, " REKKE SHINEN" and grabbed Rei's arm. The wolves burned, they slowly formed back into paper and crumbled onto the floor.  
"Fight.me? HA! Come and get me.I'll take Rei here, if you don't come by morning I think I'll take her to be my bride instead!" He yelled into the darkness. Rei tried to get free, but it was no use. Eiken was a very strong man, but very fat. She glanced over to Koji who was walking out of the door; he looked back and winked to her. She smiled and turned around. Koji walked down the halls quickly. He came to the woods and ran into them, making his way though the trees. He came to a small building. He knocked on the door. " Who is there? Its Genrou's good buddy Koji come to see him. Oh we are happy to have you, come on in. Arigato!" Koji said. He slowly opened the door. Genrou and Koji Danced around, talking to each other. Miaka stared at them.  
  
Rei and Eiken sat in his room. She sighed and looked at the ground. They hear a knock on the door. Men flooded into the room.  
"Tighten security. I'm sure that they will strike at midnight. So let's get them. Ho!" Eiken yelled. The whole "army" yelled ho as well. Rei started to worry a little about her situation. 


	6. Last nights stand

Chap 6, remember I don't own fushigi yuugi, just the character Reiji Mitsurugi, I made her up!  
  
"Sir," a guard said, " we think that Genrou has slipped into the base. Would you like us to take care of it?"  
Eiken stood up, "Yeah, I'll go with you guys," he growled. He grabbed Rei by the neck and made her stand up. She gasped for air and threw his hands aside. "You coulda asked." She squinted. Red finger marks appeared on her neck, slowly they turned to purple. He shoved her out the door and the rest followed.  
"If only she had a sword, she could fight back." A guard whispered. "Yeah, then she could even best Eiken." Another snickered.  
The guard behind Rei put his hand on her shoulder, she smiled and looked back. It was Tatsuya. Every one came to a stop. Rei looked at the front of the "army" and gave a relived sigh. She saw Genrou, Koji, Miaka, and the two feminine men. Her eyes lit up with joy. Suddenly Tatsuya thrust her body forwards. They soon stood next to Eiken in the front of the pack. Genrou took out his talisman papers and started his illusion spell again. Every one but Miaka was shocked that instead of wolves, cakes appeared. (Tasuki( 0_0').  
"What are you gonna do Genrou, one move and I'll slit her throat." He laid his cold blade across Rei's neck. She squinted as the blade made a small made a small cut next to the purple finger marks on her neck. Genrou and Koji clenched their teeth when they saw the finger imprints.  
Miaka started to run at Eiken. She grabbed the metal tessen in his hands. "Give this back to Genrou, it's his." She screamed when he grabbed her and threw her to another guard.  
"Hold this," he said.  
" You are gonna follow his orders? Don't you feel bad for your old boss? And, and you.." her voice trailed off.  
"And you call yourself men?!" a man's voice shouted as a tall blue haired (hunk) man attacked the mountain bandit gang. The sign for Ogre shone bright red on his forehead. He moved fast, not as fast as Genrou, but they could not keep up with him. Miaka stood there dazed her eyes full of love.  
"Tam.Tamahome" she said as she ran towards him.  
"Miaka." He said back. Right when she was going to run into his arms he disappeared. A paper with his name scribed on it fell to the floor. She clenched it, putting it close to her heart and wept.  
Rei fell to her knees. Her eyes squinted as she pressed her hands over her stomach. Genrou ran over to her.  
"Rei, Rei, are you okay?" he yelled. His eyes were filled with confusion. **What's happening to me?** She thought. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her, Genrou pushed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide. She forgot about the pain in her stomach. He slowly released her and took lips away.  
She looked at him for a moment. (a/n this reminds me of Ayahsi no Ceres.when Tooya and Aya are in the tree.), then turned around. **My first kiss?!** She thought. Her cheeks blushed crimson as Koji looked at her. (^^;( Rei.). Genrou stood up and gentle grasped Rei's arm. He helped her to her feet. They stopped in front of Eiken. Tasuki held Rei (a/n looks like when Hotohori said to Eiken that to lay a finger on the priestess of Suzaku was death. Yeah Rei=Miaka and Tasuki=Hotohori in that scene.get it? Maybe?)  
Genrou bent over and grabbed the metal tessen from Eiken's hand. He smiled 


	7. Undeniable Love

Chap 7  
  
Rei moved quickly, silently shoving her cloths and belongings into her pack. She stopped when she heard someone knocking at the door. She opened the squeaky door and peeked out to see koji and Tasuki.  
"What are you guys doin here?" she questioned as she opened the door wider. The two men walked into the room silently. They sat on her bed and sighed.  
She continued to pack her stuff in the quiet room. The tension between them made her a little nervous. "We can't go with you," Koji finally broke the silence, both the men's heads hanging low.  
  
"We have to stay here cause Eiken messed." Tasuki's voice trailed off, he tilted his head up to see Rei's smiling face close to his. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek, "It's okay. I understand." Rei said cheerfully. Koji suddenly stood up and quickly walked to the door, he stopped and looked back.  
"I'll just shut the door," he winked as the door slammed and he laughed down the hall.  
Rei was now standing straight up. Her face was a slight shade of red. She let out a heavy sigh. Then slowly sat beside Tasuki. Tasuki cupped his hand on her cheek then placed her chin in between his index finger and thumb. Gently he turned her face to look at him.  
"Be careful. Okay?" he lovingly said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She rose her arms to hug him back. He pushed his weight on her to make her lay on the bed. He brought his soft lips to hers. When they separated she slowly opened her eyes to see Tasuki's full attention on her; he smiled, then sat up.  
Rei sat up behind him and put her delicate arms around him.  
"Why didn't you tell them you ARE Tasuki?" she whispered, still holding him.  
"Cause I'm the boss now, I need to fix everything Eiken messed up." He turned around to face her, a slight shimmer reflected in her eyes.  
"I won't tell them, I promise. Though, its hard for me to keep secrets from my best friend." She said with a smile. She pushed her lips to his, then Tasuki stood up and picked up Rei's pack.  
"Well let's go put this on your horse." He smiled.  
"My.horse?" she questioned as they started at the door, "wait, one more thing to pack." She walked to the dresser. She slid out the drawer and pulled her uniform out. Then shoved it into her pack that Tasuki was holding.  
Rei opened the door; Koji and Miaka fell over into the room. (Rei and Tasuki( 0_0')  
Rei suddenly realized Tasuki had pulled her away behind him. **He was protecting me** she thought. She smiled as they all walked to the stables. Tasuki held his hands over her eyes, he stopped her right in front of a stall, in it, a horse as white as snow. A Dark leather halter on his head. Tasuki removed his hands, then led the horse to Rei. She smiled. She loved horses. Seeing this white one reminded of her horse back in her world. A tear ran down her cheek as the horse nuzzled her. Tasuki looked at her, watching the tear. A concerned look on his face.  
  
Thanx for reading! 


End file.
